


It's No Good

by wildestranger



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestranger/pseuds/wildestranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is naughty. He needs to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's No Good

  
"So, Remus, what are you planning to do after school?"

Remus smiles at Lily, and smiles even more when he sees the look exchanged by James and Peter. They know that he has few options, and that he isn't keen to discuss them. But he does have an appropriate answer.

"Don't know, really. Some kind of research, maybe. I wouldn't mind that."

Lily nods, and smiles. She knows the charm of quiet libraries.

"What about you, Lily? Are you planning on staying in the wizarding world, or are you going back?

James looks stricken for a moment; clearly the thought that she might leave has not occurred to him. But Lily takes his hand, strokes it gently, and says:

"I'd like to do some more studying actually. I'm interested in Transfiguration, in things like the Animagi and other human transformations, and I've spoken to McGonagall about doing an apprenticeship with her."

With James and Lily grinning at each other, Remus turns to Peter and prepares to share an exasperated look. There is shock, and hurt, which he hasn't seen on Peter's face for a long time. He does seem to like Lily, and is careful not to follow James around when he goes to see her. But there are moments when he seems to resent her intrusion into their Boys Club. Not as much as Sirius does though.

Peter recovers quickly, and directs an earnest inquiry at Lily:

"Are you planning to get married soon, then?"

Both of them frown at him, Lily for making such old-fashioned assumptions, and James for spoiling the mood. They begin to argue, for the fiftieth time, whether in this day and age it is necessary for a couple to get married rather than to live in sin. Remus notices how Lily is leaning away from James as her feminist hackles are raised, and how James starts to look more and more desperate. Remus is about to raise an eyebrow at Peter, when a voice interrupts:

"You're not going on about that again, are you? Really, Prongs, I know you're shagging like rabbits, but that's no reason to get married. Seeing as she's putting out already."

James goes red, but doesn't say anything.

"Such a fascinating take you have on relationships, Black. I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend."

Sirius smiles with his teeth and leers at her.

"Sorry, Evans, don't do carrotheads. Or stuck-up cows, for that matter."

"It was my fault, I shouldn't have mentioned it, Sirius. There's no need to be rude to Lily."

Sirius turns to look at Peter, who blushes under his gaze.

"Really Wormtail. And why would you do that? Did you hope they'd invite you to come along?"

Everyone is momentarily petrified.

"Sirius."

Remus' voice is low and steady, no unusual inflections, but Sirius blanches, and looks at him with anguished bitterness. Remus keeps the eye contact until Sirius breaks away, and slams the door behind him.

Remus stands up.

"I'd better go after him."

He walks out.

"What's he going to do?" Lily asks.

James and Peter look at each other, and shrug. James speaks.

"I don't what he does, talks him out of it somehow, then he'll come and apologise. Remus has this way, he can get Sirius to calm down. Probably just stares at him, with that I'm Very Disappointed In You-look, that he has."

"Hmm."

: :

Remus walks into the dormitory, closes the door and leans against it. Sirius is standing by his bed, facing the window, picking splinters off the frame. Remus continues to look at him, and says nothing.

"If you've come to shout at me, and tell me what a prick I am, I already know."

"I know I'm an asshole, a true member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, not fit to lick your boots."

"So you don't need to tell me."

Remus interrupts what he knows to be a long tirade.

"Isn't that why you came over and insulted everybody?"

Sirius turns over, and closes his mouth when he sees the look on Remus' face.

"Isn't that what you want?"

Remus pushes himself away from the wall. Sirius swallows, his tongue suddenly thick in his mouth.

Remus stops three inches away from Sirius, his face carefully neutral.

"Isn't this what you need?"

Sirius finds himself turned around, his face against the pillar of the bed, his hands being lifted above his head.

"This"

Remus' breath on his neck, ghosting past bruises on his skin.

"Is"

Fingernails scratching the piece of skin above his hipbones, flicking, back and forth.

"What"

Remus' knee between his thighs, parting them from behind, slowly grinding against him.

"You"

Sharp teeth on his earlobe, a tongue flickering behind his ear where his hair begins.

"Need"

Remus' arms are circling him and Remus' mouth is on his neck. Sirius' hands are trembling as he tries to hang on to the bed. Remus' clever hand has found its way to the front of his trousers, and is opening them, carefully, button by button.

Remus is whispering filthy things into Sirius' ear, _gonna fuck you till you scream_, _till you're nothing but a hole_, _begging for me_, _begging to be filled_, _begging for my cock_, and Sirius is whimpering as Remus' hands pull his trousers down and off, then feel their way up his legs, slowly, with infinite care. Remus pauses to nip at the muscle behind his knee, and Sirius bites his lip so hard that it bleeds.

Sirius can feel the fully clothed body behind him, the only naked part of Remus his hands, which are stroking Sirius' arse.

The first slap always takes him by surprise.

"You will not insult your friends."

Another slap, and Sirius struggles to keep quiet.

"You will not behave rudely towards Lily."

Remus' hand stays on his arse for a moment's caress, then hits down hard again.

"You will not behave as if the world revolves around you."

Sirius almost howls, but he knows the worst is still to come.

"You will not behave like a Black."

At that Sirius' control bursts, and he is begging Remus and sobbing and shaking. Remus pushes him on the bed, pins his wrists and kisses all the way down his spine. Sirius feels the flickering of a tongue on his arsehole, and grinds his hips to the mattress. Remus is sucking at him, and his hips are moving in jerky motions. But this isn't enough, he needs something else, something more.

Remus knows what he needs.

There is pain when Remus fucks him, but Sirius loves it, the tearing mixed with the pleasure and Remus' hands on his body, caressing his thighs, twisting the skin beneath his nipples, stroking his cock. Remus' mouth on his neck, marking him, making him owned. The cold metal of Remus' buttons pressing into his back, tearing at his skin as he claws at the sheets.

When they are spent, Remus will take his clothes off and hide them both under the covers of Sirius' bed. Remus will kiss his face and pull him close so that they are entangled and Sirius doesn't know where one begins and the other one ends.

It's no good, but it's love. 


End file.
